Overwatch: Grim's Orchard
by K4N3 the R34P3R
Summary: The famous organization Talon has kidnapped the lovable Brit Tracer and they have a horrid plan to take over the world. An unlikely ally emerges, with him they just might have a chance. NOW COMPLETE CH.8 is up .
1. An unlikely alliance

Time/13:26  
Location/ classified  
Facility -talon outpost

Lena (Tracer) paced her 4 by 8 dimly lit cell it was so lame, getting caught. Such a stupid mistake but those kids were in danger and she froze then a dart from Widowmaker hit her and everything went to black. She woke up in this cell. This dank, musky cell. The door opened and there were Talon guards two with sentry shields one with a food tray. She didn't have weapons but she did have her chronic accelerator she blinked right over there heads and shoved them into the cell closing the door before they could react she was free!

Then she saw The Angel of death standing between her and the exit pointing a pair of shotguns at her, they weren't his normal Hellfire shotguns either they were longer, not painted yet. The two of them stood in silence he wasn't moving he, he wasn't shooting either. "What are those?" She asked. In his raspy voice responded "a new prototype there designed to tear apart anything short of an armored tank, how far did you think you were going to get?" Lena shrugged and said "A bit farther than this I suppose, would you be a dear and show me the way out I've things to do, wash my hair, feed my cat" he interrupted her "You're lucky, I'm feeling nice."

Reaper put his new shotguns away and rasped "I'm leaving Talon I need your help to warn Overwatch. "That was surprising but he was going to help her?" And he wanted to leave Talon. He clearly was not himself. "Are you completely mental?" He glared at her, if you can glare at someone with a mask on "If you don't want to leave say so Widowmaker is interrogating you in an hour, I hope you like spiders she's obsessed with them, she gets the big ones and puts them…" she cut him off shuddering at the thought of spiders near her. " alright, I'll help but not an other word about spiders, luv." Reaper smiled under his mask why did everyone believe that Widowmaker tortured people with spiders so what if she had a pair of pet Tarantulas they stayed in a tank in her room, Though, it was less far-fetched than him stealing the souls of the people he's killed to sustain himself.

Tracer snapped him back to the current situation "Reap, how's this door open?" He looked over at the door there she was trying to pry it open. He smirked she wasn't doing the smartest thing. He held his clearance card up to show her and the derp face she made was priceless. He pressed it up against the door and it slid open. She blinked down the hall in a few flashes of light. Reaper walked calmly as she waved for him to hurry up.

A few hallways later they were in an elevator they went up three floors and the elevator revealed a computer room Reaper walked over to a console and plugged a flash drive into an open port "what are you doing?" Tracer asked Reaper turned to look at her. "They can make more of me I'm taking the data they have on me, my weapons and my powers to prevent them from making an army." Tracer stared at him, an army of Reaper. One was dangerous as it is but an army... hell even two would be a nightmare to deal with "Why are YOU playing the good guy?" she asked.

Reaper pulled the flash drive from the USB port and rasped " I'm doing this because what happened to me was worse than any torture you could possibly imagine. I wouldn't want it to happen to anyone not even Jack or Mercy." Stared at him for a second she realized he wasn't a complete heartless lunatic.

She hugged him saying "I was right there being good in everyone... wait how do you know Jack's name?" Reaper grimaced but didn't answer then a Talon soldier walked carrying his helmet under his arm and a donut in his other hand saw them the soldier dropped what he was holding and pulled his gun off his back but by the time he leveled his gun they were gone he looked around then reached for his communicator and Reaper kicked him in the head the goon crumpled to the floor.

Reaper turned to look at Tracer. "We need to go before anyone else sees you." Tracer nodded "I've had it in here, let's get outside, anything is better than this dump." Reaper smirked they took the elevator up to the top floor and when the doors opened the pair was exposed to the frigid cold of the tundra outside. Tracer shivered and said. "Oh you people are hilarious." Reaper smirked "You said that you wanted to go outside." Tracer rolled her eyes "Where's the get away car then?" He turned and walked to a ladder next to the elevator door and started to climb up. Tracer blinked up to the platform on top there was a helicopter waiting she ran up to it Reaper yelled, "Don't" but it was to late Tracer had opened the door to the cockpit and alarms were going off. She looked past the helicopter and saw a larger building with a pair of anti-aircraft guns and more helicopters. Moments later Reaper shoved her into the Chopper he slammed the door behind him he clicked his clearance card into the dashboard and the motor roared to life the guns on the base started shooting when they lifted off the ground Tracer yelled. "Get us out of here!"

Reaper hit the thrusters the turrets were firing off trying to shot them down. Reaper made sure to give them a moving target the firing stopped after about two minutes. Tracer relaxed and buckled her seat belt, Reaper didn't he was still tense and focused. Tracer asked, "Are we bugged?" Reaper shook his head "I checked beforehand why do you think we only saw one guard I had all of this planned out."

A jet was flying after them on the radar, Reaper snorted then pulled a detonator out of his jacket and pressed it. The dot disappeared after a boom off in the distance.

Tracer thought for a moment then looked in the back seat there was an array of weapons and gear including her blasters and goggles she immediately grabbed her goggles and put them on. Reaper turned on the GPS and the autopilot. The helicopter changed course and he tilted his seat back and pulled his hood low. He was slowly breathing moments later. Tracer was turned on the radio to a pop station and turned it up as soon as she pulled her hand away from the radio Reaper stabbed it with his talons. Tracer yelped in surprise "Oh, what you go and do that for?" Reaper turned and looked at her "This is a seven hour flight and I'm trying to sleep could you try not to be a pest." He lay back down. Tracer grumbled to herself "What is wrong with you?" She looked down at him and what he said earlier came floating back to her _. 'I'm doing this because what happened to me was worse than any torture you could possibly imagine. I wouldn't want it to happen to anyone not even Jack or Mercy.'_ She looked out the window but couldn't help wondering who he really was. She looked at his mask. Who was he, was he disfigured? Scarred? Both? She could ask Jack when she got back but he probably wouldn't tell her anything, he was mostly secretive now calling himself Soldier 76 and everything. Reaper was right here. He won't talk she reached out to his mask touched it. It was cold; she gently pulled it off and looked at his face.

"Oh god..." she whispered almost inaudibly.


	2. Two old Soldiers

**Chapter 2**

 **Ok thanks for bothering to read this as usual. I'll be quick I own nothing, forgot about D-I-S-C-L-A-I-M-E-R so yeah I don't own Overwatch or any of its characters here we go….**

* * *

 _"Oh god..." she whispered almost inaudibly._

She put this mask back on him and moved as far from as she could get it was Gabriel Reyes, former leader of Blackwatch the black ops division of Overwatch during the first Omnic Crisis but that wasn't possible she went to the funeral she hardly new him but him and Jack were the best of friends they built Overwatch. Why would he do the things he's done, what happened to him it didn't make any sense. She checked the clock on the GPS, 12 more hours she looked out the window again nothing much to see. It's going to be a long flight might as well get some sleep.

* * *

Overwatch headquarters,

Winston is working on a shield generator and Athena interrupts "Talon helicopter approaching." Winston looked up from his work to see a black helicopter approaching the base on a nearby monitor "Tell Soldier 76" he called out as he grabbed his tesla cannon and took off out the door he found S76 and McCree waiting for him weapons ready Genji dropped in silently like the ninja he is sword at the ready. They headed to the roof were the helicopter was landing.

Reaper got out of the helicopter shotguns leveled. McCree didn't waste time firing off at Reaper who changed to his wraith form and took to cover to solidify and return fire. Genji tried to move in close and take him out that way but Reaper saw him coming and teleported to the other side of the helicopter Winston Shot the rotor blades off the helicopter while S76 and McCree advanced then an incredibly ticked off Tracer kicked the door off the helicopter and yelled" What in the name of the queen of England are you guns-ho idiots doing" she was fuming. Winston was thirty feet away and he could see the veins on her forehead pulsing.

McCree said, "Reaper started it." She was glaring at all of them Reaper holstered his guns saying, "Actually, cowboy shot first" Tracer immediately shot at everyone screaming "NEXT TIME DON'T TRY TO KILL ME!" Reaper and Genji were fast enough to get to cover but the other three weren't so lucky they were showered by blasts from Tracer's blasters. Tracer stopped firing after a few minutes still fuming and in a way to cheery voice asked, "Would any one else like to do something stupid before I explain wot appended." She looked at McCree who shook his head furiously eyes wide. Still all to cheery" Alright then" Mercy ran up the stairs to the roof looking around wildly and saw Tracer" What happened? How did you escape are you ok? What was the shooting?" Tracer yawned," It's a funny story actually…" Mercy, seeing Reaper interrupted her. " What is he doing here?"

Tracer massaged her temples "He helped me escape and has information you all need to hear" everyone was surprised by this she quickly explained the events of the last twenty-four hours leaving out most of the helicopter trip. The fact that she discovered that Reaper was their former ally Gabriel Reyes also remained secret. Reinhardt, Hanzo, and Zenyatta joined them in the briefing room. Tracer explained again for them.

Reaper stood in the corner arms crossed waiting for them to decide what to do. 76 was glaring at him before saying S76 "Get out Reaper this is a private discussion. Tracer wanted to argue but figured that 76 would probably get his way Reaper calmly walked out and closed the door behind him.

"Athena, monitor Reaper's movements" Winston called out. "Monitoring" Athena, responded. S76 started the debate "Ok Reaper is helping us, Talon figured out how to make an army of him and Reaper knows everything they know and he wants to stop them so we have to decide to what we do with Reaper and whether or not we trust him" Tracer was the first to respond "I say we give him a shot up till now he saved me, gave up a ton of info that we need" Winston shook his head "Did you forget that he has murdered a multitude of our fellow members and aided Talon for Years?" Tracer glared at him. "Of course not" McCree spoke up "Look you don't get it Tracer when a man does the things he has, they don't just change." Reinhardt spoke next "We should see what he does given the opportunity to help us and-" Mercy interrupted "What? Give him a sticker that says honorary member? And let him lead us to our deaths?" Zenyatta was quick to intervene "Lets put it to a vote and calm ourselves." He was fearful of there anger turning violent it would be difficult to reach a decision that way. They went around the table one by one saying yes or no.

S76 "No"

Reinhardt "Yes"

Winston "No"

Tracer" Yes"

McCree "No"

Genji "Yes"

Mercy "No"

Zenyatta "Yes"

Hanzo "Undecided"

Winston smacked his head into the table groaning. It wasn't a decision it was a headache. "Why haven't you decided" asked Mercy who was sitting next to him Hanzo and Genji asked simultaneously "Where's Reaper?" everyone looked to Winston at once. "Athena pull Reaper up on screen" he called urgently a loading screen popped up then an error message. Tracer and Genji took off out the door as soon as Athena failed to access the camera outside. They saw Reaper down the hall at a vending machine the two of them stopped puzzled Reaper looked up at them and asked. "Am I not allowed to use these?"

Genji put his sword away and went back to the meeting room. Again Tracers face was priceless "Wot do you think, you're doing?" Reaper said nothing he just held up a purple bag of Doritos. Tracer put her guns away and walked back to the meeting room waving for him to follow. Winston apologized "Sorry everyone it was just a glitch in the camera interface I hadn't gotten around to fixing yet." Reaper crossed his arms "What's your decision then?" Hanzo smiled having chosen to trust his brother and Tracers choices. "We have agreed to assist, show us what you found." Reaper nodded "the drive is right here" he said. He slowly pulled the flash drive out of his jacket keeping his other hand where they could all see it.

Winston took it from him and plugged it into the monitor. Reaper said, "Go to alpha test G-12." Winston selected the file and it showed a dark figure moving through a dimly lit hallway between Talon soldiers as it passed them it was literally cutting them to pieces there were shots fired but with no visible effect on the figure when the last soldier fell the creature leaned over to a soldier and… did something… the soldier seemed to evaporate. The video cut to static then stopped. Everyone was quiet. Tracer was the first to speak. "Okay Reap, I'll bite" then she yelled. "Wot the bloody ell, was that?" everyone was wondering the same thing but leave it to the lovable brit Reaper hesitated would they belief him? They didn't trust him but they had to. "That was Talons last attempt to clone me."

* * *

 **thanks for reading I know I'm a jerk but stay with me I should have my next chapter up by 10-21-16 hopefully sooner :D please review in the box below.**


	3. In the company of death

**Ok chapter 3 here we go I don't own Overwatch I love you all thanks for reading as always**

* * *

"That was Talons last attempt to clone me." He rasped.

Everyone stared in disbelief. "Oh god" Mercy gasped. McCree managed to ask two obvious questions." That's a clone of you? What kind of fucked up body do you have under that cloak?" Reaper assumed someone would ask that kind of a question he sighed and continued. "It's altered somehow." 'Ok freaky' Tracer thought to herself. She looked around the room Mercy was horrified Hanzo looked considerably disturbed, and Winston looked like he was trying to assimilate the monster they just saw into his current understanding of biology which probably wasn't going to work out.

"Moving on" commented 76, Mercy stopped him "Actually it's like 3 AM, I think we all need some sleep." She smiled weakly still visibly disturbed. Winston agreed "We'll continue this in the morning.'' McCree spoke up." We're putting him in a cell right?" Pointing at Reaper who took it offensively "Like, hell you are!" Reaper pointed a pair of shotguns at the cowboy who drew his peacemaker out even faster. Tracer got between them yelling. "No!" then softer "Reaper, luv, they don't trust you, just do what they ask." Reaper holstered his guns.

Zenyatta spoke up "I think Reaper deserves our thanks, correct me if I'm wrong but seeing how much he's helped us I think the respectful thing to do would be to show him more hospitality." Genji spoke now "We could simply lock him in an apartment" S76 scowled. "He could wraith through the door." Tracer scoffed him. "But he's on our side" Reaper spoke now "Lock me up if it makes you feel safer I don't care" Tracer thought to herself 'he's helping, why can't they see that' Reaper set down six pairs of hellfire shotguns and the two prototypes on the table both his ammo belts and extra magazines from his pockets then he took off his clawed gauntlets revealing his pale, scarred hands. He pulled his off sleeveless trench coat folded it neatly and placed it on the table with everything else.

S76 nodded to Tracer and McCree "Take him down stairs." The two of them lead Reaper down the hallway to an elevator they took the elevator down to the sub basement where the cellblock was. They were walked him passed two occupied cells containing Roadhog and Junkrat. Roadhog was asleep but Junkrat was in the middle of a three A.M. workout session. When he saw them coming he called out "Hey Owl-Man" Reaper stopped and looked at him "You got caught too? Listen Owl-Man if we work together we could bust outta here." McCree eyed Reaper wondering what his response would be. Reaper punched the Glass between them Yelling. It made a neat little spider web of cracks in the glass. Junkrat

The glass was tempered, bullet proof, and three inches thick so even Reinhardt couldn't break it without at least thirty minutes. McCree pulled Reaper away as he was yelling. " If you call me Owl-man again I'll break your stupid face!" Tracer helped drag him to a cell a few units away from the other two in case of their being another outburst McCree shoved Reaper into a cell and Tracer closed it for him. Reaper made no further attempts to get out or kill Junkrat he simply sat down on the bunk.

McCree and Tracer left and Reaper drifted into thought he could still see what it was like before, this place six years ago… they were happier days then the Omnic crisis was loosing momentum there were more and more peaceful protests against the conflict on both sides everything was going great. Gérard was still alive and on the way back from every mission he would talk about the sweet little thing waiting for him back home in his thick French accent. Someone rapped there knuckles on the glass, pulling Reaper back to reality, he looked up and saw Soldier 76. "Do you think I'm going to forgive you for what you've done?" Reaper said nothing 76 continued. "I won't not after all this time what you have done is unforgivable." He couldn't bring himself to look at 76 no Jack he couldn't bring him self to look at Jack… "Look at me, Gabriel!" Reaper looked at Jack so he did know, of course he did he was like Batman without the money.

Gabriel pulled his mask from his face with a huff and rasped "No Jack, you look at me" he revealed his scarred, colorless face, his facial hair was gone and scar tissue covered his jaw cheeks and everything else. His eyes were the same color but colder. 76 was taken aback "You left me tormented, I was your friend I would have died for you, I did and I was blamed for what happened everyone's blood was on my hands." Gabriel glared at his old friend who responded. "I didn't want any of that to happen."

He tried to continue but couldn't so Gabriel went on. "I know you didn't but the truth of it is it changed nothing and what's worse everyone who died the first time died in vain myself included. I lost my dignity my name, and everyone I cared about." Gabriel stopped, breathed heavily for a moment then continued "I lost my sanity, and it was your fault, when push came to shove you couldn't hold anyone together." Jack faced him "I know we made mistakes, I made mistakes, you should have been promoted but I got the job and I had to make tough decisions that I wasn't ready for, I couldn't see the big picture and for what it's worth which isn't much I'm sorry" Gabriel just heard everything he ever wanted to here Jack admitting that he was flawed and a direct apology for everything that happened but it wasn't right there were still amends to be made "I'm sorry too" he said "We were stupid and we need to forgive ourselves for that."

Jack put his hand on the glass and spoke clearly now "We went through hell together you and I, we saved the world once, I'd like to put the past were it belongs because we can't change it, but we can make a better tomorrow." Gabriel smiled up at him "You cheap bastard you're recycling come by in the morning with some original material and I'll forgive you for being so pin-headed." Gabriel put his mask back on. Jack shook his head "Hana was right, I am getting old." Reaper chuckled lightly and Soldier 76 walked away with a weight lifted from his shoulders. There was hope for the world yet, if these two old soldiers could forgive and forget.

Reaper thought to himself so Tracer, Jack, and Angela all know the truth, that stupid move in the helicopter was obvious and as practiced as he was at falling asleep quickly those helicopter seats provided zero comfort, a cactus was a better bed than those things. He felt she needed to know who he was. Angela new the whole time it was her fault and she new ever since it happened, that Gabriel Reyes and Reaper were one and the same. Reaper lay down on the bunk Talon is about to watch it's worst nightmare unfold because the most iconic duo of all time was back in action and for the first time in six years… Gabriel Reyes felt human again.

* * *

 **thank you for reading**


	4. Now the Bad news

_**Ok chapter four please do not kill me for taking so long. I found out what the ages are for the Overwatch characters and its weird so**_

 _ **is 19/ Tracer is 26 /Symettra is 28/ 28/ 31/ Pharrah is 32/ Widowmaker is 33/ Mercy is 37/ Ana is 60/Junkrat is 25/ 26/ Winston is 29/ Genji is 35/ McCree is 37/ Hanzo is 38/ Roadhog is 48/ soldier 76 is 55/ Reaper is 56/ Torbjorn is 57/ Reinhardt is 61**_

 _ **So yeah, the pairing ideas I had are kind of up in smoke. Unless I change it so that is what I'm doing the Omnic crisis was 6 years ago not 10**_

 _ **ok so the pairing Ideas I had are completely gone Tracer is gay but I'll have fun with that at some point (not in this story) I'll be including Sombra at some point so don't worry and I'm ignoring that Jack resents Overwatch's return but I will try to emphasize Winston's leadership he was the one that made the recall. Moreover, has been taking charge.**_

* * *

Dink, dink, dink, Reaper looked up. Was it morning? Tracer stood in front of him tapping the glass between them repeatedly dink, dink, dink. Reaper grabbed for his shotguns they were not there… he sat up and scowled at her. "What the hell do you want?" she glared crossing her arms "Don't take that tone with me Gabe." Reaper didn't respond pissing off one of the three people on his side right now was a terrible idea. Her voice softened "Just getting you up for breakfast Reaper nodded. Tracer looked confused suddenly and asked, "Do you even eat? I have seen you do that soul-stealing thing. So I was wondering how that bit works." Reaper took a moment to breathe. Tracer was rolling on the balls of her feet not sure, if she was crossing the line or if he would even answer. Reaper rasped, "I eat normal food like everyone else and the souls are not souls. It's just a fear tactic, to keep the Talon goons in line. They think I'm some kind of soul-stealing vampire. It's all a bunch of stuff idiots thought up to scare people." Tracer stood still and tilted her head "So you humored them" Reaper nodded.

Tracer left for a few minutes and came back with Soldier 76 and Winston saying, "He's been in the cell all night and didn't leave letting him out for a few minutes won't blow up the base."76 said, "You'd be surprised" Tracer didn't respond, correcting herself and saying 'again' would not help Gabe's case. Winston took over "We are leaving him there away from his weapons until we are absolutely sure we can trust him. Tracer scoffed "He saved my life and has been more than forth coming with his information" 76 interrupted her saying; "He's a murder that has killed several former Overwatch and Blackwatch agents" It was Gabriel's turn to interrupt. "I'm not here to kill any of you Jack; I left you and our Ghost alive. I have had several opportunities to kill the Ape and Lena, the day of the recall and at the museum a few weeks later. We both know I could have killed at least five people last night and I barely scratched any of you. I'm here to help you, Jack." Jack didn't look convinced "so what do we do" Winston said "Our jobs" McCree walked in with a flask in hand. "So am I interrogating or not?" Tracer yelled. "Heavens NO!" 76 had said 'yes' at the same time so McCree put his flask away and looked and Winston who shook his head "That won't be necessary" McCree nodded and asked "So what now" Winston swiped his key card and the door opened. "Get him some coffee or something don't let him leave your sight, we're going to start the brief in the mission room in 20 minutes." Reaper stood up from his cot and asked. "Can I have my jacket back?"

20 minutes later With Gabriel reunited with his beloved leather jacket. He had three cups of coffee in his system. He several Overwatch members were in the mission briefing room. Winston walked in surveyed the room to make sure everyone was here and started talking "So we need to stop Talon and destroy their cloning operation before they make an army of Reaper. Who will be giving us the details now. Reaper stood up straight he had done this before.

"There are two facilities the first is for training and housing the clones. There are several areas that have been working on improving my effectiveness in combat through hardware upgrades. That means lighter equipment, more powerful guns different fire-arms. I used a grenade launcher a few weeks ago, that was their idea. It's covered with air tight vents, turrents and experimental equipment. There are motion sensors in every hallway and cameras can see every inch of it. The good news is that it's designed to keep me in, not you out. its in Antarctica and we'll need a submarine to get to it so It's our second target."

As Reaper spoke multiple images were shown on the table. Does anyone have any questions ? McCree rose his hand. And Reaper gave him a nod. McCree asked How many of those clones are there ? reaper was expecting this question but it was a little complicated. Reaper responded after a moment of uneasy silence. "The short answer is two hundred" Everyone was surprised, horrified was a better word for Tracer, Mercy and McCree.

* * *

 _ **HAHAHAHA yeah im back and that's whats happening im killing everyone as far as you know or maybe they win next chapter coming soon im sorry for forgetting about you guys and girls. Pls review**_

 _ **Shout out to Running Lynx and Gilitine for the positive reviews. You can review without being signed in over a thousand people have read this fanfiction so I know you guys like it.**_


	5. Its not as bad as it looks

_**Sorry for the short chapter last time I will make up for it I promise. Um so the united states has given me 91 views for this story… but only 27 people actually looked at it… so can you guys review I don't think anyone accidentally click or tapped my story 64 times someone please explain.**_

 _ **I don't own Overwatch blah, blah, blah.**_

 _ **Another shout out to Gilitine for the support**_

 _ **Also a Shout out to Starlord for commenting "MORE MORE MORE"**_

 _ **And to Keemstar for constructive criticism**_

* * *

Chapter 5_It's not as bad as it looks

"The dangerous ones number at 60, the rest are dying or too mentally damaged to be used for anything. That leaves the other sixty, they look like something out of the new Prey game and have red wrist-bands that's what you saw in the video. They can't control their wraith mode, the other important thing to note is that they only have animal impulses, nothing else." This didn't seem to comfort anyone in the slightest. "The first target is an island 200 miles away from the second. The objective is a man named Heinz Drachenberg he's the monster that's orchestrated this horror show. He has personally lead a few other projects too. Heinz is our first target, his capture then the acquiring of a submarine."

"This is the same man that brain-washed Amelie to kill her husband, he will do anything in the name of science. Do not take him lightly, he has little value of life. This facility is more of a lab and transport site, cloning and statistics take place here as well. Lots more soldiers be prepared for a fight."

Almost two hours later….

Winston called out to the team consisting of Genji, Reaper, Tracer, McCree, Bastion, and Zenyatta **.** "We're approaching the island shortly prepare to drop." Everyone except Winston unbuckled their seat belts and fastened their parachutes. After a few minutes the drop doors opened and the five of them jumped one by one.

Genji deployed his parachute first, followed by Tracer, McCree, Bastion, and then Zenyatta. Reaper tugged at his cord a few times but nothing happened. He was doing this the hard way. Anti-aircraft cannon were firing just like they planned. Winston couldn't do anything but leave know. Reaper pulled himself into a dive. He was free-falling improvising was the fun part. The platform with the anti-aircraft gun was directly below him it fired off a twice at the jet as it flew away. Reaper pulled out his prototype shot –guns and put the damage to level 3 he went wraith mode as hit the ground. He mushroomed a bit before reforming, standing still, he fired his shot-guns only once. The shrapnel ripped through the cannon and it exploded.

The others touched down one by one. McCree took one look at the now destroyed cannon and said. "That is the sweetest load of overkill-" He was interrupted by talon agents shooting in tangent from… it looked like everywhere. It was like a Vietnam War reenactment. Bullets were flying in every direction. Reaper went wraith mode and was landing one-shots left and right. McCree was doing the same. Tracer and Genji raced in through the brush. Taking down the goons one by one. Zenyatta was throwing orbs left and right. The orb of harmony and the orb of discord were jumping targets expertly.

After a few minutes, the first wave of enemies was gone and they were headed up a twisting trail towards the rest of the compound. After a few minutes there was a dugout with a metal door. Reaper tried a keycard he had took from one of the Talon agents. The door opened with a swish and part one of the plan was complete. Now to pay the good doctor a visit. The hallway inside was narrow. It was 10 or 12 feet long. At the end of it was another hallway. This one had Talon agents lined up all over the place, yelling "GET DOWN" Shooting started as soon as Reaper opened the door. He took a few bullets before going wraith mode. He tried to take them out as fast as he could the orb of discord flew over his shoulder which helped, Genji leapt into the fight too deflecting bullets and throwing shuriken. After what was less than a minute the shooting stopped. Tracer got off the floor and looked around.

McCree got up and sprinted to a door and put his shoulder against the wall next to it. Genji asked him. "Why are you going into the broom closet?" McCree went red. "I uh… we need to check for traps." Reaper shot the door with one of his prototype shotguns. It turned the door to Swiss cheese. McCree backed away from the door that Reaper had just blown apart. Reaper chuckled to himself "Nice work soldier, I think we stopped some Mops from sneaking up on us." Tracer noted that he had a sense of humor. While Genji and her tried not to fall to the floor laughing. Then the Broom closet exploded. Everyone was surprised. McCree especially. No one was hurt, but it was surprising. It just…. Boom.

Tracer smirked "Are they scared we're going to steal there Windex or something?" That didn't get a laugh from anyone. She looked around to see if anyone heard her. Reaper motioned for everyone to keep moving. They were walking down corridors for well Tracer wasn't really sure how long before Reaper without saying a word ripped off a vent and went wraith mode to fit. Tracer looked after him. "Where the hell are you going love?" Reaper called back "Let's go now" Tracer thought it might be a bad idea. But down the rabbit hole she went. Literally down there was a drop off a few feet in that she didn't see. Reaper went solid to catch her, but put her down quickly. They were at the bottom of the vent some 40ish feat down, it had widened up for anyone but Reinhart or Roadhog to get through crouched. Zenyatta was floating down and Genji wasn't far behind him.

Tracer didn't need a head count to notice that McCree wasn't here. She tried her Communicator. "Oy Cowboy get down here." After a second McCree responded. "Down there into that dark abyss of… whatever is down there." Reaper took the communicator. "It's a twenty foot drop, we'll catch you." McCree voiced back "That doesn't really fill me with confidence" Reaper seemed to be annoyed "Jump soldier, before they find out what happened to us." McCree gulped then said. "Ok here I come, make way." He jumped Reaper stepped out of the way and let him fall through the floor of the vent they were in. McCree landed on a pair of Talon agents, one called out but Reaper knocked him unconscious. Genji and Zenyatta dropped down silently and Tracer was right behind them. Genji helped McCree get up saying "Reaper, I must admire your efficiency." Jesse punched him in the arm and glared at Reaper. Everyone seemed to enjoy McCree's gullibility. Reaper asked. "You really thought I was going to catch you, I'm not a field trip chaperone." Tracer bothered to ask "So, Reap were in the bloody heck are we?"

Reaper motioned for them to follow down the hallway. "Right where I want to be, Drakensburg's lab should be just up ahead." After a few minutes of walking they reached the end of the corridor they were in and approached the door there. Reaper tried a few different key cards to no avail. He tapped the manual override button on the screen and a warning popped up it read _"Emergency Lock down, containment breach / code 0972."_ Reaper held his breath. Tracer asked "That's a bad thing I take it."

Reaper shuddered. "Something is loose, its killed several people already, and they don't have a way to stop it, we aren't getting through this door without restarting the power."

* * *

 _ **I know I'm horrible but I need to stop it here. I waited a day more than I meant to but I couldn't avoid it. More of this story coming soon I love writing it so I hope you enjoy.**_


	6. in the dark

_**Ok so welcome to chapter six. I think family ties will get a new chapter. Thank you my 12 followers 10 reviewers and 4 favorites it really helps me know you guys like it so does the views doubling in three days. 20 different countries Hong Kong one person, six views thank you. Let's get back to murdering… I mean watching the team cope in the dark. Oh spoiler, not really.**_

 _ **thank you for the 2,300+ views**_

* * *

Chapter 6_In the dark

Reaper pulled a phone out of his jacket and was looking at a layout of the base. Tracer was trying to pry the door open. Zenyatta meditated while Genji tried to contact Winston. McCree was looking at the blueprints with Reaper. Tracer stopped and walked Reaper and McCree. "The fastest way is down through the boiler room. It's just a hallway then were there." That's when all the lights turned off. Reaper immediately got a flashlight and checked that everyone was there. Genji glowed green in the dark. Tracer had a blue light on her chest and back; Zenyatta gave off a faint orange glow, McCree was right next to him. Ok no missing persons. "The power is off that door isn't pressurized I can go through it now."

He handed McCree his other flashlight and seeped through the crack, even for wraith mode it was a tight fit. Inside the lab was destroyed, a fire still burning, glass and water everywhere. There was the target… or what was left of him. He was strewn about, in more pieces than he cared to count. His severed head was lying there still attached to part of his spine. Blood was splashed up all over the walls, Reaper snorted. Normally in a horror movie this would be the part when he runs back to the group, only to find something bad happened. Reaper walked over to the computer, it must have been thrown to the ground during the struggle. He pulled the side off and found the memory cards and pocketed them, they were seemingly undamaged. There was something here… gasping? Or choking… reaper headed over to the other side of the lab swinging the flashlight side to side. There were several green tubes ceiling to floor. Empty now. There it was.

The group had been waiting for a few minutes when Tracer saw his black smoky form coming through the crack in the door. She blipped over asking "What did you find Reaper?" He started to condense when Zenyatta called out "Get away from him" Tracer took a step back before he grabbed her by the throat and started strangling her. Genji threw a bunch of shurikans through his side but they didn't have any effect on his intangible form.

Tracer could feel her lungs starting to burn. McCree tossed a flash bang and the creature let go of her retreating the way it came to the door but Reaper was blocking its way. Tracer was on the floor gasping, she heard the creature scream. She looked up and saw what appeared to be Wraith mode reaper strangling the ghost. It was giving off an awful rasping sound, trying to breathe after about a minute the monster condensed and Reaper with it, it was still a smoky apparition but it's fists beat against his chest like a normal person, desperate for air. It fell limp after another few seconds, Reaper still squeezed harder for another few seconds. Then dropped its body to the ground and watched it disintegrate.

After a minute Tracer put her hand on his arm. He immediately stepped backwards defensively, putting his hands up. He looked at her for a moment then relaxed, putting his hands down. "So what was in there?" she asked. He sighed. "The doctor is dead. Torn to bits. This thing or one of his friends killed him." The group was silent. Reaper looked around. "Wait… you don't actually think I killed him do you?" they didn't say anything. "He was all over the place, I didn't do it. You saw that thing come out, it was in there." Tracer wanted to believe he didn't but he had more than a decent opportunity to take him out. The rest of them were out here and never got a chance to see the doctor. It isn't as if he would have a hard time strangling the guy.

Genji decided to get the group thinking more productively "We need to get out of here, I don't want to second chance the vents." McCree nodded. "The sooner we get out of this deathtrap the better." Reaper tuned on the hologram from his phone. Showing the 3-D blueprints. "The stairwell is by the elevator on the other end of this level, we need to keep in mind that there aren't that many of those things here so if security failed this badly it won't be any better on the other site, we should probably just blow it up, less mess that way."

They decided their next move would to be finding a submarine like they planned and hopefully use a radio. Tracer spoke up. "One problem, we have to run all over this base in the dark, without any idea as to how many of those things are out there." No one said anything. "We should attempt to find survivors" Zenyatta suggested. McCree shot down the idea. "No way, they'll just shoot at us." There was a silent agreement, Talon really didn't like anyone here.

Reaper started walking. "We need to move." The others quickly followed. There was a large moon pool on the level above them, there would be a submarine there. They found the moon pool without any problems but the door was locked. Reaper and Genji tried to force it open it was starting to creak when McCree tried to stop them. "Hold up a second." That's when the doors where ripped off the hinges and water came blasting in along with another defective clone of Reaper. It was almost his size and for some reason almost completely solid. Reaper and Genji were knocked furthest and were recovering from the impact from the doors. Tracer blinked out of the way and was holding onto a still hovering Zenyatta so she didn't get washed away. McCree drew his pistol and fired off two shots. Both hitting the monster in the torso. It howled in pain. It didn't sound human at all.

Genji sprang into action dashing across the water as if he could walk on it. He cut it's chest wide open, kicked it in the side of the knee and it dropped to a crawling position. Before it could even react Genji removed its head and put his sword through the creature's back, pinning it to the floor. It vaporized like the one before it and Genji reclaimed his sword asking. "Can everyone still walk?" Reaper tried walking into the torrent of water coming through the door way, it left him washed up against the opposite wall. Ocean one Reaper zero. The water was already up to everyone's knees, except Zenyatta who was still floating a few inches clear of the water line. Everyone headed for the stairwell. Once inside Reaper cut off the water a little by pulling the door shut, it clicked in the lock. McCree pulled out a glow stick and dropped it down to the floor below. Reaper thought of something. "We forgot something, someone shut off the power, we didn't and there's hardly any chance the power shut off itself., bases like this just tap into thermal vents, we have maybe an hour before, this place blows." McCree kicked the wall. "Damn it we need to get out of here." Genji noticed that Tracer looked really pale. He put a hand on her shoulder asking "Lena what is wrong?" Lena barely whispered. "Look there." As she pointed up two flights of stairs, there were three more of those monsters looking down at them.

* * *

 _ **Then they all died and were made phantom chow THE END… no ok fine that's not what happened, if I wanted to get the everything I wanted into this chapter it would be the longer that the entire rest of the story, calm down I had some writers block but I think I'm over it please let me know you're enjoying it, leave a review.**_


	7. Fighting your demons

_**So a little pre-note to the pre-note I thought I posted this nearly two months before I did I am sorry i will be writing for a bit again so don't kill me.**_

 _ **Ok I guess this is chapter seven currently 2,400+ views on five different continents thank you all so much for the support. I have other stories with a bit more light hearted humor so if you love my writing that much feel free to look at those, I own nothing in Overwatch but I wish I did. There would be a T.V. show by now. And Roadhog and Junkrat would have a cooking show for a few episodes.**_

 _ **Omg look at this**_

 _ **Ch. Seven _ fighting your demons**_

There were three of them, how could they fight that many? The only person that could hit back was Reaper. Reaper didn't seem to care how many there were. He went right up the stairs and started shooting. Zenyatta threw his orb of harmony to him and his orb or discord at the first of his horrific twins. He tore the first one apart with his shotguns, then he threw the second down the stairwell dropping a grenade after it. The third one stabbed him in the stomach with its hand. Gabriel coughed, he could feel its hand turning like a key in his stomach. The orb of healing was doing something at least. He grabbed its head with both hands, and slowly crushed it. The monster wailed stabbing him with its other hand. Reaper snapped its neck when it did. It vaporized like the others had and he dropped to the floor.

Tracer blinked over to him. "Are you all right?" Reaper waved her off and pointed to the orb of healing saying. "This doesn't dispense painkiller but its helping." Tracer put her arm under him and helped him stand up. They needed to keep moving, Tracer was going to make sure that happened. "Where to next Reap?" Reaper turned looked at the layout again saying. "We have to assume the other moon pools are in similar condition to the one we just saw." After a moment he said. "Unless you all want to drown we have to go up to the surface." McCree smiling said. "Thank you, I have had it with this death trap and those freaky horror movie stars, I would love to go outside and get some fresh air." McCree quickly lead the way up the stairs flashlight and pistol in front of him. After a few minutes Reaper was walking on his own and a few minutes after that they left the stairway. Tracer asked. "Why do you think there's so many hallways in this place?" Reaper was the first to answer "it makes it more confusing for people that have never been here before, it's a trick lots of people use, makes it harder to find anything."

After a few minutes the group was out from underground and completely surrounded in jungle. McCree lead the way down the path. The monsters were howling off in the distance, Reaper called out to the rest of the group. "We need to hurry, we have about 40 minutes before this place explodes." Genji stopped and face palmed. "I forgot, we can call the ship." He put two fingers to his temple and said. "Winston, do you copy?" there was static for a moment then Winston responded over the mic. "I Copy ground team, Drakensburg is in the docking bay, repeat, Drakensburg is in the docking bay; I am circling the island you will have to get in there on foot."

Reaper took off running saying into his com. "He was dead, I saw his body, that can't be him. The bay is up ahead." Reaper jumped through some bushes and landed on concrete, guns out. There was Drakensberg miraculously alive and well. Getting onto a sub, between the two of them were a lot of Talon agents. Reaper ran forward and when they started shooting he used the death blossom. He mowed down the goons in rhythmic death. The guns and bullet casings were the instruments, these men were his orchestra, and he there conductor. Preforming the symphony of bloody murder. He ran towards the now submerging ship and leapt on top of it. He used his prototype shotguns to blow a hole in the top and dropped inside.

There were more Talon agents inside, he quickly went wraith mode and dispatched several of them. The sub was taking on water now. Reaper found Drakensburg and dragged him out another hole he blasted in the side of the submarine. He pulled him into the cold ocean water and dragged him back to the bay. Tracer and Genji pulled the two of them out of the water while McCree investigated the other sea vessel. Drakensberg was in the middle of recovering from a Reaper induced heart-attack while his kidnapper dumped the seawater out of his boots. Tracer grabbed him by the shoulders and asked him a few questions "Aren't you dead? How are you still alive? Why were you leaving?" Drakensberg just shook his head and said something in German. Tracer smacked him with the back of her hand. "Don't speak to me like that! And I know you speak English, don't lie." The doctor decided to comply and said. "I said that I should never have under estimated Reaper there IS a good reason for having tried to clone him after all." He coughed up some seawater causing Tracer to jump back. "My apologies, I panicked a bit earlier." McCree offered him his flask and the doctor took it slowly.

After taking a swig he clearly regretted accepting it, he swallowed it reluctantly and returned the flask to McCree. Reaper glared down at him. "Why?" the doctor nodded weakly. "If I had any idea what kind of strain your condition put on you when I started the project, I would have told my superiors that replicating your powers would be impossible because no one could possibly ever hope to stay sane through it, you have seen those things… they are a failure in every meaning of the word, they cannot take orders and cannot control the power they have, your genetics but were not strong enough to survive the change." He swallowed not wanting to say more. Tracer asked him "What about the other site?" The doctor cleared his throat. "Overrun and destroyed, the monsters on this island are what's left of my failed attempt on both they will not survive more than a few days, their bodies are coming apart faster than they are putting themselves back together." He sighed quietly. Just sitting there. Reaper stalked off saying. "I'm going to call the-." He hesitated then said. "I'm going to call Winston"

Tracer had one thing left on her mind to ask the doctor. "What about the body of you we found in your lab?" Heinz looked confused for a moment then realizing what she meant said. "That was a clone of me, I made it as a lab assistant. When the clones broke containment one of them killed him, so I left hoping it would convince Reaper I was dead. I had recently heard he escaped, broke you free, and the stole information on this project. So you can understand I was fearful for my life. I didn't expect him to figure it out so quickly or for him to be working with Overwatch."

McCree rose his hand "uh why haven't you tried to get away or fight back, like a typical criminal" The doctor nodded. "Yes I have committed crimes against nature and humanity. I have to live with that, I won't continue." Reaper walked up to the group "Winston is coming around with the jet it's time to go, before this place blows up."

 _ **That's all folks there is one chapter left that I just can't what to write but I'm going to wait a bit. So I can work on other stories. My Overwatch: story ideas have a nice little thing called "In the shadows" that I can't wait to expand upon. Also someone requested that battle scars be elaborated on. I rewrote that whole thing so it had grammar. Anyway keep a lookout in the next few days for my stories. You can follow me or the story and I'll send you an email when I post the next chapter.**_


	8. The Orchard Burns

_**Unholy hell am I sorry for forgetting about this story and this website in general, it's been a while since I looked at this website and I truly apologize for that but I promised a chapter 8 to this story so here it is. OMG has it been a while.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I own nothing yadda yadda, blah blah blah**_

Chapter 8 _The orchard burns

The fireworks from that explosion left a twisted glee on Gabe's masked face. It was over, the dawn was here; the doctor was passed out in the seat next to him and so was Lena on the other side of him. They were going back home. The next few days might have himself back in a cell or dead, for real this time but he didn't give that much thought. He closed his eyes listening to the hum of the engine and drifted into a blissful sleep.

Tracer woke him with a prodding to his forehead, he grabbed her wrist instinctively but she vanished just as he tightened his grip. She instantly reappeared at the entrance to the ship with a mocking smile on her face. "Let's go ghosty!" she taunted. "Gotta debrief." She vanished again. He followed her without hesitation, turning to smoke to leave his chair, he condensed to his human form outside the ship. This was one of the few times he didn't stop by the medic's office after a mission.

In the meeting room everyone was waiting. Winston gave the debriefing with a slideshow that Athena had prepared. Tracer couldn't seem to help commenting whenever she was mentioned. "…The mission was a complete success, all of Reapers clones were accounted for-" he was cut off by the door opening for Reaper to enter, who was already inside. "Time to die." Reaper taunted, shotguns raised. Everyone in the room reacted at once using their respective weapons, the reaper inside included, the table was flipped on its side and the Reaper who had just entered was riddled with projectiles, bullets, throwing stars, an arrow and shotgun pellets. He collapsed only to instantly reform from the black smoke that covered the floor around him.

Both Reapers used wraith mode to attack each other, they grappled down the hallway, shotguns blasting. Everyone else in tow behind Reinhardt's shield no one wanting to be caught in the deadly cross-fire. One Reaper pulled the mask off of the other to reveal Gabriel's scarred and enraged face. The dueling continued carrying into the hangar. By the time everyone else got there neither of them had a mask and they shared the same face. Both were panting with wounds closing up in shadowy vapor. They glared at each other with a clear intent to kill the other.

Mirror images, they lashed out in a flurry of attacks, not dissimilar to a death blossom, only perfectly directed at one another. Dropping their guns they lashed out with their clawed gauntlets. Neither bothering with defense. They separated from their dance of death panting. No clear end in sight as they drew their guns again to continue.

Tracer looked over to Soldier 76 "which one are we supposed to root for?" 76 didn't answer, he fired his helix rockets at one of them and followed up with a second round to shoot the second of his former friend. After a moment Jack dropped his gun and walked up to one of them he broke his neck in one swift motion.

Throwing His healing buoy to his old friend he retrieved his rifle and looked up to see everyone staring at him. Everyone clearly had the exact same question. He answered it without anyone ever asking it. "I knew it was him." Gabe smirked. "Well I'm beat lets order a pizza."

 _ **OK that's it, love you guys thanks for reading all of these, I have other works so if you're interested look for it. I plan to write for a**_ _ **stranger**_ _ **topic soon. Reviewing really helps me improve my writing so please do that at the bottom of the page. I hope you enjoyed it.**_


End file.
